Notes
by Stormi Sky
Summary: One day in class, you find a note passed between the two teenage Winchester brothers. It seems Dean has a secret for Sammy, and you're curious enough to find out what it is. Wincest, don't like, don't read. Takes place when they were in High School.


**Disclaimer: Never owned any of it, never will.**

**Hope you like this story. I've never written anything with this point of view before, so I can't promise it will be any good. And I always appreciate a review on the way out!**

The notes

You just sat down in your last class of the day, Street Law. You expect to be bored out of your mind as usual as you wait for the bell to signal the end of the day. But as you glance down at the floor you notice a piece of paper just lying there, inked words staring up at you. So you lean down and grab it, just as the teacher begins to talk about something useless and stupid like usual. Sounds like his story this time is about some lady that tripped while crossing the street. Not that you really care, you have something to distract you today, thank god. And so you start to read.

_Dude, this blows. Let's ask if we can go to the restroom, then we'll skip, okay?_

_**What? No! Dean, if you want to be stupid and waste your entire high school education, just because it's boring, well, you go ahead and do that. But as for me, I like learning.**_

_Sammy, you are such a geek._

_**Am not! You're a loser. You only have one year of high school left, why not try to learn something?**_

_I have learned stuff! You should be pissed though Sammy. You still have three more years of this torture to go through, after you're finished being a little freshie of course.._

_**Actually, I'm looking forward to it. Learning isn't that bad Dean! You find out a lot of important stuff.**_

_Right, because everybody needs to know how not to step in super glue while crossing the street. Dude, this teacher is crazy, and not in the fun way._

_**Would you stop passing me notes? I'm trying to concentrate.**_

_Oh, God, Jennifer just walked in late. She's a hottie, ain't she?_

_Uh, yeah, I guess. _

_Jason, wtf?! I'm trying to talk to my little brother, don't be answering my notes!_

_He says he's too busy to be bothered with your notes, so he asked me to respond to them._

_Well, fine. But he's going to miss all of his big brother's words of wisdom. Too bad._

_I think he'd get along better without it._

_Dude, freshmen like you are what give this school a bad name. Learn to respect your elders._

_Why? It's not like you're doing any learning here either._

_Shut up geek-boy! You and you're little friends poisoned Sammy's mind and turned him into a geek-boy like you! I can't stand your kind!_

_**Dean, stop harassing my friends.**_

_Sammy, you're back!_

_**Yeah, Jason couldn't handle you anymore.**_

_Awesome!_

_**That's not a good thing Dean.**_

_Whatever. Turning my little brother into a geek…That's worse than…uh…everything!_

_**Dude, you're such a drama queen. Now I understand why you hang out with those preppy girls all the time, you're just like them!**_

_No way man! I hang out with them cause they're hot. You're the chick!_

_**You're a dick.**_

_Damn straight._

_**That was suppose to be an insult, Genius.**_

_Aw, I love you too little brother._

_**Shut up Dean. And while you're at it, Go to H**_

_Ha, knew I'd get the note back!_

_**I can't believe Mr. Morson just read that to the entire class.**_

_It was pretty funny dude._

_**It was not! They all laughed!**_

_That's because they all just realized how much of a geek you really are._

_**Shut up.**_

_Shut up? Sammy, I didn't say anything, I wrote. And I thought you were the smart one._

_**Shut up. And you know what I mean. Stop with the notes, it's getting annoying.**_

_Fine, but first I have something really important to say._

_**Really? And what's that?**_

_Well, uh, I can't really say….'cause if the teacher reads this…well, it just might blow my rep. But I really do need to talk to you Sam. Actually, I'll write you a really long note and give it to you after class, okay?_

_**Sure Dean.**_

You sigh as you finish the note, knowing exactly who the writers were. Those two new kids that just transferred here last week. They were brothers, and the oldest got known pretty fast. How could he not with a face and body like that? He was always sticking up for his little brother, so Sam was known quite well around the school as well.

You smile as the bell rings after another thirty minutes of the boring lecture and you practically run out of the room. You walk down the hallway and you see the Winchester brothers to the right. Dean's at his locker and Sam's handing him a note, then goes running off. You stand there watching as Dean opens the note and reads it. Dean smirks and crumples the paper up, throwing it in a nearby trashcan. Or trying to at least; He sort of missed by half a foot. He leaves the way Sam went and it looks like he's hurrying to catch up to his little brother. But with Sam's speed, you're not too sure he'll catch up with him.

Curiosity gets the best of you and you walk slowly over to where the note lays on the floor. You look around quickly to make sure no one is watching you and then pick up the crumpled paper. You open it and smooth it out against your leg, then start to read.

_Dear Sammy,_

_Listen, I know this is going to sound really bad…but I think um, well, I think I love you. And now I'm sure you've crumpled the letter up by now and threw it away in the nearest trashcan, but if you haven't, then please, hear me out. I'm nervous whenever I'm around you, and I don't like it. But I don't hate it either. I'm not sure what it means, but I've been listening to those girls I date and the preps that are only my friends, those damn brats. Anyway, they all talk about how it is to fall in love. And it reminded me of you. At first I kind of tried to deny it, but I don't know anymore Sammy. I think I love you, and it scares me. Believe me, I'd rather be fighting a thousand werewolves and a million poltergeists than telling you this, but I am. So please, say something, anything, to tell me that you don't hate me now. I know it's wrong and screwed up, but you know what? Our whole life has been wrong and screwed up. So would this be so much worse? I don't know, and I don't know if you know. But say something, 'cause this is such a chick flick moment and I'm completely hating it. So reply, kay? _

_Love your pain in the ass bro, Dean_

_**Dear Dean,**_

_**It's weird, but I've sort of been thinking the same thing. About us, I mean. I just didn't want to say anything, for fear that you'd reject me. So I seriously hope this isn't some stupid prank, 'cause I'm going to kick your ass if it is. And I don't really know what to say except, I think I love you too. So if you want to give this a try, I'll be behind the health/fitness building after school. Let me know.**_

_**Love your adorable lil bro, Sam (not Sammy)**_

You smile as you finish reading. Sure, it's a little weird, but sweet at the same time. You wonder if they'll end up together. Curiousity gets the better of you, and as soon as school lets out, you finish up at your locker and practically run to the health/fitness building. You see nothing as you reach the building, a disappointed feeling growing in your chest. Either you missed them, or they chickened out and never came. But you blink with surprise as you see the two brothers walk out from behind the building, hand in hand. They see you staring and even from this distance you can see the blush forming on Sam's face. You're pretty sure you have the same blush, as you're now embarrassed as hell that they caught you staring. But Dean just grins and kisses Sam's cheek, and you give a small smile to them, then turn and hurry away.

The next day, you're sitting in Street Law, listening to the teacher go on and on about who knows what, and you happen to glance down and spot a note on the floor. Picking it up, you read the four short sentences on the paper:

_'I love you Sammy!_

_**I love you too Dean, now shut up so I can concentrate. Or no sex tonight.**_

_Aw, you're no fun._

_**That's not what you said last night.'**_

And you can't help it, you just have to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

thanks for reading! And sorry if it sucked. I most likely will never write a story in second-person again. it's kind of odd... But please review anyway! I'll love you forever!


End file.
